


Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Claustrophobia, Earthquakes, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: He doesn’t like cramped spaces… some may considering him claustrophobic even if ‘official’ the fear was trained out of him. Well, it wasn’t as though the commission was there to yell at him, not pinned under a dozen floors of building with no escape in sight. Just another day at the job right? Keigo is fine. He’s not panicking, he’s fine!No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?Earthquake | Extreme Weather | Power Outage
Relationships: Harry Potter/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is the longest of the ficlets I have for whumptober, this one took hold and refused to relinquish me for awhile. (also, bird husband, yay!)

There was no such thing as 'days off for Keigo, so it was no surprise he'd been working that afternoon. 

Due to his fierce-wings quirk, Keigo wasn't entirely comfortable inside buildings, mostly small enclosed buildings. In another life, he would have labelled that mild nervous energy as a slight case of claustrophobia; but in this life, he'd been brutally trained to not react. Though, in another life, that mild nervousness might have remained just nervousness instead of the claustrophobia it truly was. Because if he hadn't been locked up- if he hadn't been forced to get over it, then he may have gotten over it like most children would have. 

But he was fine. 

Really he was. 

Keigo was working, and though the venue for the photo-shoot and signing was… smaller than average. It was held in the basement level for a local mall, which meant there wasn't much in the way of windows, which meant Keigo… nervous. However, the owner was a big spender, and the cause was one any hero could get behind. It was okay, though. He was allowed to fly above the crowd - encouraged to - and his wings could extend above the group. So it was fine. He was fine. He was a hero; he pulled on his big-hero pants, waltzed onto the stage and did his thing. He flirted, winked, and stopped the show with some aerial displays and… he noticed her in passing.

She was at the back, dark curled hair, tanned skin, the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, covered by a set of circular glasses. She was on the phone, not even glancing over as Keigo sent some extra feathers in all directions, including hers. He'd intended to tease her, tickle her from a distance and get her attention. It was a passing desire, a distraction. 

Their relationship would never have gone anywhere passed a brief flirt; he would have finished his show and left. The woman would have become one face in the crowd never to be seen again. 

His feather brushed passed her, and she- snapped her hand out, quick as lightning. The woman snatched his feather from the air as if it had been moving in slow motion, which shouldn't have been possible- no one had ever- Keigo stopped, wings pumping to stare at her. To watch as she pulled her hand back and peer at his feather in confusion, he felt her fingers glide across his feather and- people started to scream. 

In the air, Keigo was momentarily confused at the source. Instinct told him 'threat,' but training told him 'villain.' He swung his head around, looked for the danger as the lights started to shake and flicker. He was still searching when the 'shake' became something more. The ground heaved. Concrete cracked, plaster was sent flying toward the civilians- other heroes acted on instinct. They tossed themselves forward, rushed into action. People were yelling as people realized that this was probably an-

"EARTHQUAKE!" 

Keigo dropped in height, his feathers shot out as he fell back on his training. On security. On drills. Feathers rushed out, protecting vulnerable heads, catching debris before they killed children. As Eraserhead, who was on security, froze when Keigo stopped a rock that nearly smashed into the back of Present Mic's head- and something shattered over Keigo's head. Flying slightly above the crowd, he was closest to the roof as it caved in. He was given only a second, long enough to look up as the floor above collapsed- and everything went black. 

…

After what felt like a second but was more like an hour, Keigo opened his heads to the dark. 

He couldn't see a thing, not even his hand if he'd tried to hold it in front of his face. Keigo was completely blind in the dark, and he… he couldn't move. What might have been left of his wings were pinned under what could probably be a dozen floors of concrete. Likewise, his lower body and his left arm were trapped motionless at his side. He could- he didn't- he fell back on training. Keigo could feel his legs, so he wasn't paralyzed, but he was still stuck, and attempting to move right then would probably be a massive mistake. Keigo could displace something and make everything worse for himself or others. His arm… it burned something fierce, so he still had it at the least, but the liquid beneath him that wasn't positive. It could be a burst pipe… or blood.

"Shit." 

His wings were utterly dead, which may mean his feathers were just too far away, plausible considering he'd sent them out before being knocked out. 

So, he was trapped under the building, he couldn't move, couldn't see, and Keigo may be either suffering intense blood-loss or could soon be drowning if what he was feeling was water. On the upside, the event had been televised, and there were plenty of heroes in the area. Rescue would likely be soon in coming. He'd just have to… wait, to just breathe easy to keep whatever air he had left. 

He was fine. Except he wasn't.

"Shit-" Keigo repeated as the adrenalin in his body calmed, and his heart rate sped up drastically as he started to breathe faster and faster. Keigo's thoughts spiralled. 

He wasn't okay, he was going into shock while trapped- trapped- trapped- "it's fine- itsfineitsfineitsfine-" He was- Keigo might have been a little- they could never know that he- was scared of-

Something flickered to his left. 

Keigo never glanced so quickly in his life, never turned so fast before. His neck cracked audibly as he spotted it… light. To his immediate left, behind half a dozen pieces of rubble, disguised by shattered pipes and an… and a severed arm… was a light. 

Freedom? That was the only thing Keigo could think in his panicked state, as he clawed into the concrete below him as if he could have pulled himself free from just that. His small shift caused the rocks pinning him to give an eerie rumble. Keigo froze, and a noise escaped his throat- something that, not even in the privacy of his own mind, could he admit was anything but a whimper.

"Hello?" 

That had not been him. The voice was a woman, and it sounded from where the light was, a survivor? Keigo immediately felt calm; he was a hero, he was in uniform, he had to get his shit together. "Hey? Someone back there?" his voice didn't shake; he was fine. 

A shuffle echoed down the opening. Creaking rocks and a boot sliding on debris, the woman was coming his way. The sounds and the eerie way it made the concrete creak made Keigo almost desperate to stop the person and yet… yet he couldn't bear it if they didn't come closer. So he kept his mouth closed until and a set of curly hair and green eyes poked their head around one of the rocks. She stood there, hand up, with a little bobbing light in her fingers - a light quirk? - and she looked calmer than Keigo had ever felt in his life. She looked as though the earthquake had been a minor inconvenience to her day, and she almost casually brushed a loose hair behind her ear. 

But no- as she slowly climbed toward him, he noticed more. There was tension in her eyes, the blood on her arms, the way the hand at her side was bent a little bit incorrectly. The cuts in her pants that meant her leg had been trapped at one point. She was affected by what happened; she just wasn't panicked like he was. 

The woman paused, taking him in at the same moment Keigo had hers. He didn't realize what she was seeing. She saw that his eyes were a bit too wide, that his expression a little too crazed- that he was not put together right then even if he was pretending to be.

"Be careful," Keigo cautioned when he noticed the spiked metal poking up from the floor in her path. Thanks to her light, he could make out more than before and, no, the liquid was not water. That wasn't… great…

"Got it." She was forced to her knees briefly with how low the roof had fallen. She poked around the metal, and her fingers slid slightly in his blood as she approached. Keigo watched her move; she circled the severe arm without an expression, ducked her head around some rubble, and then stopped on her hands and knees right in front of him with a stretched smile. "you're Hawks, right? I'm Holly… since I figure we're going to get to know each other quite well." 

Was she a hero out of uniform? Her voice was soothing and experienced, designed to calm someone down, and the funny thing was, it was working. Keigo was instantly settled despite the shock his body was going into. It made him assume she had hero training of some kind and would have thought her part of the rescue team if not for the fact that she was dressed in civilian clothing and had been at the event. 

Keigo also realized he'd never been treated to that voice before; he'd trained to use it. But he'd never received. Keigo also hadn't realized how effective it was on the reverse side. 

"At this point, kid, you can call me Keigo." He wasn't much in the habit of giving out his real name, but from the blood below him… he probably wasn't making it out of this one. 

"Not a kid," Holly flicked her fingers as two more lights flickered into life and bobbed around them. Then her head tilted as she took in the blood coating the floor, and… he caught sight of something.

"Just a nickname, kid… is that my feather?" She still had it, he hadn't noticed in the dark, but the arm limp at her side was clutching one of his bright red feathers, the very same she'd caught before the earthquake. Had… had she kept a hold of it this whole time?

"Yeah, it started tugging toward you so, I figured I'd follow it. Hoped it would lead me out, but this is okay too." She released his feather, which darted toward the rocks and stopped dead. Probably because he couldn't actually have it return to his wings, not with them pinned like they were. Keigo directed it back to her and had it tuck behind her ear. He'd consider that one lucky if it had brought Holly to him. 

"Hold onto that for me, kid," 

"Not a kid," Holly leaned to the side, looked beyond where he could, and her expression pinched.

"Looks bad then?" he surmised. 

"I've seen worse." Definitely a rescue hero of some kind, a civilian wouldn't have seen worse. "The rock on your arm isn't attached to anything, so I can move it, but I can't quite make out your legs. Wait here a second." She shuffled around, climbed toward his side and out of sight. Keigo almost told her not to; he wanted her to stay in view… to not leave him in the dark even though, with his feather at her ear, he could sense exactly where she was. But he kept his mouth closed. And in the end, he didn't need to tell her anything. Holly seemed to possess control over her lights like he had his feathers and left one right beside him. The bobbing lit of light kept the area illuminated, and her shifting was blatant - and likely purposely - telling him exactly where she was.

Keigo would have to thank her for that if he survived this. "Y-you better leave that there," he told her about the rock on his arm, "the blood loss is minimal right now but…" if she moved it, and she uncovered something worse, he'd bleed out in seconds. 

"It'll be fine, I have a sp- quirk to help with that." 

Wait? The lights could do more than just light up the room? Was it a healing quirk? That would be rare and immensely helpful. Keigo craned his head to catch sight of Holly. Still, he couldn't move enough, and he'd already established moving was a terrible idea. He was forced to sit and to wait as she crept about. As she 'haw'd' and 'hemm'd.' Before Holly finally returned to where he could see her.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" 

"Aww, kid, just rip off the bandaid. Give it to me all at once." Everything was a bit… fuzzy now; he didn't feel good. That was probably the shock or the blood-loss.

"Okay." She squatted beside him, "I can move the rock on your arm and heal whatever wound you have there. I can also see your wings; they're pinned under the rocks, though. The downside is, the rocks on your legs go up into the roof. I could remove them… but that could potentially bring the building down or collapse this floor entirely. On the reverse, I could get us both out of the building like-" she snapped "-that." She fidgeted with the lights and cast her eyes around the small area. "I won't sugarcoat it. If someone is trapped below or above is, bringing the floor down could kill them. But if I do nothing, you're going to bleed out… and there's a chance the roof could come down anyway. There will be rescue heroes working right now. They could drop it as well." She pointed to the roof: "we're in an air-pocket right now, trapped between floors so the area is… unstable and it could shift at any moment." Crushing them both, Keigo finished the thought she hadn't. At any moment, they could be killed.

Keigo took a fortifying breath. He didn't question how she knew any of this, how her quirk worked. Though he did pass a brief thought to wonder if she could escape whatever she wanted, why'd she followed his feather to him instead? But then he put it out of his mind to focus on what she'd told him. Keigo thought on it as calmly as he could manage at that moment. The best option was probably… "There's likely to be a hero nearby who can sense where people are." Like him, if he could just focus, but Keigo couldn't hear anything outside his own pounding heart "-if you can contact one, you could figure out if moving me would hurt anyone." The words were pulled from his mouth like teeth. He didn't want to be alone in the dark again- but he was also fine. "Can you get out alone? Is that possible?" 

"It… is…" Holly's lips pressed together unhappily, "but I may not be able to come back, especially if something shifts while I'm out. It would change the entire flooring, and if it does-" A groan echoed. A rock dropped a breath away from her head to crack against the ground. Keigo wasn't the only one to flinch when it happened. The sound made them both jump, but where Keigo couldn't move, Holly did; she darted forward and grabbed his free arm- but nothing else fell.

"Go-" he all but ordered, "-go and check on the heroes… get to safety." He was the hero, he was the hero, he'd be fine- 

But Holly didn't go. Not as the blood continued to coat the ground, not as he remained trapped, not as his wild expression gave away his fear. Because his glasses had shattered, his face was uncovered, blood-covered, and Keigo couldn't hide it. He was scared. 

"There's a lot of possibles in what I suggested," Holly told him. She stared Keigo dead in the eye as she said it, "and I've rather actually save you, then leave you to die because someone might be below us." 

"Kid, don't you dare-" 

Her hand flicked, and the rock pinning his arm down vanished. It ceased to exist, and the mess that was his mangled arm was revealed. Keigo released a strangled noise as a thick ribbon of blood pumped out of his arm, a severed artery- and then warmth sank into him. 

Keigo stared in shock as the wound closed, the bruises mended, and his finger snapped back into place, all while Holly chanted something. Keigo looked away from his arm to Holly, whose eyes were glowing slightly. A multipurpose quirk? Lights, healing, and teleportation? What sort of quirk did she have?

"Not a kid," Holly repeated firmly as she finished off healing his arm, "now, Keigo, hold to me tightly… because this is going to hurt. But I'm getting us out of here." 

The potential of lives weighed at his consciousness. But the fear… the desire for survival, the determination Holly was putting off. All that had him reaching forward to grab her. It had him squeezing the skin of her wrist. Had him closing his eyes and bracing himself- and the world twisted away.

Holly was right. It was agonizing, and Keigo couldn't stop himself from screaming when they landed. 

"It's okay; it's going to be okay." Holly ran a hand in his hair, soothed as a paramedic noticed them and rushed over. As warmth spread into his legs and wings, as Holly gently nudged his body back into place, coaxed it into healing, so he didn't bleed out. As the building gave an eerie noise and one of the floors collapsed, annihilating the spot they'd just been. "You'll be alright, Keigo, just breathe." 

He'd later find out they were the last people trapped in the building. He'd also find out that Holly and Keigo hadn't actually caused the floor to collapse; a rookie hero had done it by accident. If Holly hadn't left when she had, they both would have died. Keigo would also discover the earthquake had been a villain quirk, and that by the quick action of the attending heroes, including himself, almost no one died. That, by escaping, he and Holly had caused no deaths and saved their own. 

And that yes, Holly, whose last name Keigo had to jump through hoops to gain, was, in fact, single. Unfortunately for Keigo, Holly and he ended up being separated shortly after he'd lose consciousness. And the tale of how Keigo managed to track Holly down with the single feather he'd left her was one for another time.


End file.
